Sweet Fire
by iamhermionemalfoy
Summary: EDITED FOR YOUR SATISFACTION Five years after Aravis and Cor's arrival at Archenland, the young Tarkheena lady celebrates her 19th birthday. A lighthearted fluffy fic.
1. Fanciful Notions

**Sweet Fire**

by astrogirl23

A/n: Everything except the plot and some new characters are owned by the genius C.S. Lewis. This is my first try at writing a CS fic, so please be kind with your reviews… And do review, please!

PS: (April 9, 2009) When I was reading this, all I could do was cringe in horrification and embarrassment at the way I had written this. I know, as many of you had pointed out, I made a lot of mistakes in this story, and I'm thankful that despite my errors, many of you still liked it. So here I am, after what, three years?- trying to give you a better, more accurate version. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fanciful Notions**

* * *

"Ow! That hurts like the devil, you-you knave!" Aravis Tarkheena's face contorted in pain as Prince Cor of Archenland tightened the bandage on her broken ankle. It escaped her notice that the young blonde was looking very guilty and apologetic though none of her injuries were his fault. She did not miss his snort of laughter as he recalled how she came to such position though, and that made her all the more angrier.

"I'm sorry," Cor murmured, biting back a grin as he checked the building bruise below her knee and the scrape on her right palm, the one she had used instinctively to stop her fall.

"This is all your fault!" Aravis ground out, biting her lower lip while Cor poured some antiseptic on her wound. "If you hadn't accepted my dare, this wouldn't have happened!"

The young prince gave a huge sigh, blinked, and muttered, "It wasn't my fault you tripped over the tree root,"

Aravis huffed angrily, but chose not to reply. It really was her fault, after all. She should not have challenged him in the first place, just because she got furious when he had teased her about fancying the young groom who took care of her new horse, one that didn't talk like her old Hwin did. So she dared him to have a mock duel with her, but alas, just as she was about to attack him, her foot got caught up with a fat tree root, causing her to stumble and fall to the rocky ground. She deemed herself lucky that the sword she held did not hit her when she fell, for if it did, Cor would be taking her back to Archenland Castle in two neatly sliced pieces.

"We better head back to the castle now, it's nearly supper time," Cor said, stretching as he stood up. "Can you walk, Aravis? You can ride with me on my horse," he offered, his gray eyes filled with concern, but she stiffly shook her head stubbornly.

"I can fare well for myself, thanks." She stood up from the rock she had sat on while Cor mended her foot, and was unable to stop herself from cursing floridly when a searing pain shot up her injured leg.

The prince looked at the girl in a mix of concern and exasperation. Without saying anything he lifted her up in his arms, and he groaned at her not-so-light weight.

"Co-or! Put me down, I say, put me down!" Aravis was mortified to feel her cheeks burning and her pulse accelerating at the contact of their bodies, unused to being held so tenderly by anyone of the opposite sex.

"Oh, do shut up, Aravis, you're riding with me," Cor said firmly, setting the girl on his stallion's back. Aravis looked like she wanted to kick him in the face, but instead she gave a hiss and had concentrated on ignoring him on the way back to the castle.

As they returned, they saw that they had visitors- Queen Lucy was there along with her brother, King Edmund, and their favorite Faun, Mr. Tumnus.

Queen Lucy had fussed over Aravis' injury like a concerned older sister, while Cor joined the men in his father's throne room.

"What happened?" Lucy asked as she sat by Aravis' bed while the girl herself soaked in a hot bath. "Cor was teasing me about Hector, so I challenged him to a fight,"

Lucy's blue eyes widened with surprise. "And he accepted a challenge from a girl?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, he was quite reluctant at the beginning, but somehow I managed to persuade him and he accepted. I don't think he took the fight seriously though," Aravis replied.

"And how did you come by your injury?" the Queen queried with a curious expression. Aravis felt her cheeks go warm.

"Tripped over a tree root," she mumbled, and the queen had the restraint to control her smile. She didn't want to further embarrass the girl, so she immediately changed the topic.

They talked about the current condition of Narnia, how Susan was happily engaged to the river god's eldest son, and what she's expecting from Father Christmas this coming winter.

"Oh, and you'll be celebrating your birthday next week," Queen Lucy said thoughtfully as she helped Aravis into her royal blue satin gown. "What would you like for your birthday, my dear Aravis?" the queen asked, watching as the girl worked out the tangles from her long raven-colored hair.

"I really don't yearn for anything now, your highness, except to continue living in peace here and for my father to never darken the doorstep of this castle." was Aravis' simple response.

"Why, do you still think your father would come to take you away?" Queen Lucy asked, worry visible in her cerulean eyes. "King Lune and his sons would protect you with their lives, you know,"

Aravis colored slightly at this; she was eternally grateful for the King and his sons' kindness to her, though she still had a hard time accepting the fact that they truly care about her.

"I know that, your highness, but as we all know, my father is still my legal guardian until I... I..." she couldn't bring herself to say it. She didn't even want to think about it.

"I'm sure you'll find the right man to marry, dear," Queen Lucy said kindly, giving her arm a sisterly squeeze. "And you shan't hurry, for true love waits!"

A sharp knock suddenly sounded at Aravis' door. "Supper's ready, m'lady and y'highness," squeaked a servant from the other side of the room.

"All right, thank you for informing us, we'll be coming down in a moment!" Aravis called out, and on the way to the dining hall she silently pondered what Queen Lucy said.

The men had already began eating when the two ladies arrived (Aravis had been assisted by a servant because of her sore ankle); they all seemed relaxed and cheerful as they listened and laughed at a story Corin was rehashing to them. King Lune nodded to the ladies in greeting as they sat down to join them.

"Prince Cor just told us about your injury, Lady Aravis," Edmund said, and Corin had the gall to snort on his pudding, while Cor gave Aravis a sheepish smile.

"They would notice your swelled ankle anyway," he said defensively.

Aravis gave him a cold look in return, unable to believe that Cor would be so mean, embarrasing her in front of so many people. "I absolutely abhor people who stab when the victim isn't looking," she said viciously, gaining the whole table's attention.

"What are you so angry about, Aravis?" Corin aked, looking baffled. "Cor should be the one who's spitting mad, after the embarrassing way he had to be rescued by you, while you got yourself injured because of his stupidity,"

Now it was Aravis' turn to be confused. "What precisely was the tale Cor told everyone?" she asked, staring at the man in question, whose cheeks had turned dramatically magenta, avoiding her eyes.

"Well, Prince Cor has told us how you had saved him from tripping over a tree root which he did not notice, in turn twisting your ankle trying to get him out of harm's way," King Edmund supplied, astonishing Aravis. She shot a half-startled, half-grateful look at Cor, but he was very careful not to meet her gaze.

"I do wish Queen Susan was here though," Corin commented wistfully at the middle of the meal, when they were speaking about Queen Susan's recent engagement. "I do miss her so,"

"Peter will be arriving with her tomorrow," Lucy said, and the boy quickly brightened up.

"However, I am quite curious, father, why we are suddenly having a number of visitors since last week?" Corin asked as he took a sip of his wine.

"Well, we will be celebrating dear Aravis' birthday in a few days, and a rather large festivity will be held," King Lune answered, giving young Aravis a fatherly smile.

"Oh no, sir, there's really no need to-" Aravis said hurriedly, her cheeks flushed.

"Oh, but there is a need to celebrate, my dear Aravis. You have been like a daughter to me for the last five years since my firstborn Cor brought you with him to Archenland Castle, and this place wouldn't be the same without you here," the king said, reaching across the table to squeeze the girl's hand.

Aravis' eyes were beginning to well up with tears. "Thank you for your kind words, your highness," she whispered. "It's really nice to know someone appreciates me," her eyes then strayed to Cor, who was regarding her in an unfathomable manner.

* * *

The next morning, Aravis' ankle felt no better, and all morning she lay in bed, as bored as Lucifer. Lucy had kept her company the first hour, but had left because her assistance was needed in the decoration of the hall for Aravis' birthday bash.

By noon, when she thought she would expire from sheer boredom in her room, Cor entered, wearing his fighting armor and a broad grin on his face. He must have just finished his morning exercise, Aravis thought.

"How's the ankle?" he asked, settling on a chair beside Aravis' bed.

"It's feeling no better, all thanks to you," she snapped, recalling the incident yesterday.

Cor removed his helmet and shook the sweat from his golden hair, sprinkling Aravis with his perspiration on the process. "You idiot, you just showered me with your sweat!"

"Sorry," Cor said with an apologetic grin. "My, it's stifling in here! Do you mind if I open the windows, Aravis?" without waiting for an answer Cor walked up to the bay windows and opened them, letting the fresh breeze in. Aravis wondered why he was a trifle bit cheerful today.

"Ah, that's much better," he said, sitting back on the chair. "I guess I should remove my armor too, before I start sweating like a pig,"

"You're already sweating like a pig," Aravis muttered. "Why don't you go have a bath?" she asked.

"Why? Do I reek?" Cor asked, looking mortified. Aravis shook her head, realizing that she had embarrassed him. She welcomed his scent rather nicely, she realized. She preferred his natural smell than the reeking colognes the other men in the court wore, though she'd rather die than admit such thing to him.

"But you're all hot and uncomfortable," she answered in an honest voice.

"Alright," said Cor, standing up. "Then I'll come back to keep you company okay?"

"Is that why you came here? To keep me company?" Aravis asked disbelievingly, and Cor nodded. "I'll come back later," with that he strode toward the door and closed if gently behind him. Somehow her anger towards him vanished in an instant. Well, she had the right to assume he had stopped by just to tease her about her ankle.

Aravis soon found herself anticipating Cor's return, but reasoned out that it was just because she was suffering utter boredom.

Half an hour later the future king of Archenland returned, wearing his usual royal outfit, his blonde hair still wet from his bath. He smelled nice, Aravis thought absent-mindedly, sniffing at the air around her with a contented smile on her face.

"Do you have a cold, Aravis?" Cor asked anxiously, and the girl hastily quit her action.

"No," she replied, taking notice for the first time that his eyes were a close shade to being silver- which resembled the color of the silverware when hit by rays of sunlight… abruptly Aravis got a hold of herself, and she unconsciously rapped a hand against her forehead, muttering, "Stop acting like a dope, Aravis Tarkheena!"

"Aravis?" Cor called, worriedly peering onto her face. "Are you alright?"

Aravis found herself scrutinizing the prince's face that was inches from hers. What she saw made her stomach flutter and her cheeks color. Prince Cor had turned out to be handsome after all; his longish blonde hair had already reached past his shoulders, his gray eyes framed by long lashes a shade darker than his hair, his face tanned by outdoor training, his lips looking soft and touchable…

"Surely I'm going mad…" Aravis whispered, horrified at her train of thoughts. Was she actually beginning to fancy the mighty prince of Archenland?

But, why, oh why, did she only feel this now? Why not yesterday? Of the other day before? Was it because he was exceptionally kind today?

"Aravis…"

"Yes, I am feeling quite fine, your highness. Now kindly get your face away from mine…"

The prince immediately moved away, his face flushed all of a sudden, the pupils of his eyes obviously dilated with something Aravis didn't know. "Since when had you referred to me as 'Your Highness'?" he asked as he sat on the chair he had sat on earlier.

"Would you rather be called 'Dolt'?" Aravis challenged, going back to her old tactics. She didn't know why, but it was easier dealing with an argument with Cor, rather than something unusual, like her noticing his good looks and nice smell. "Now why would you call me as such?" Cor asked, unable to mask the hurt in his eyes.

"I haven't forgotten what happened yesterday, YOUR HIGHNESS." Aravis bit off, glancing away from him. Since when did she care how he felt? He certainly didn't care for her, so they were at the same footing.

"I think 'Dolt' would suffice if you would call me by that tone. But Cor would always sound best, my lady." Cor answered, quite unruffled by Aravis' sudden temper. He had known her too long not to get used to her mood swings. And he also considered that she was a woman, thus a little hard to understand.

"You caused this injury," Aravis ground out, pointing at her bandaged foot which rested on a mound of pillows.

"I did not," responded Cor in a calm tone. "It was the tree root; the tree root which was too stupid to see whom it tripped," at his last comment Cor couldn't suppress his rakish grin.

Aravis looked ready to kill him. "Are you implying that I'm an idiot?" she shrieked.

"I implied no such thing," Cor responded cheerfully. "I pity the tree root though, I think it suffered a more grave injury from the impact of your humongous foot," he gave her a playful wink to tell her he was just jesting, but her ego had been wounded with his joke.

Aravis bolted up to give the prince a smack on the head, but stopped when the searing pain spread up her leg again.

"Be careful," Cor said, serious now, moving forward to assist her back to bed, but yelped in pain when Aravis managed to grab a fistful of his hair.

"Got you!" she yelled victoriously, punching him but his hands had already grasped her wrists. "No more violence, madam," he said as he dropped her back on the bed. "You just yanked strands of my beautiful hair!" he yelled when he saw some blonde locks on Aravis' fisted hand.

"Come nearer and I'll make you bald," the girl threatened. "You're indomitable! He's not one bit 'fanciable'," Aravis muttered the last statement to herself.

"I'm leaving," Cor said, heading for the door. "Good," Aravis spat out, and the prince walked out, this time slamming the door behind him.

"I could never fancy such a monster…" she muttered, glaring the door where he disappeared into for a long time.

xxxxxx

A/n: So, what do you think of the edited version? I do hope it's a little better... -heads off to edit the next chapters-


	2. Apples and Archers

**Sweet Fire**

by astrogirl23

A/n: Here's the latest installment for you guys… Hope you'll enjoy!

Note: This story shows how I interpreted/ daydreamed how Aravis and Cor's courtship occurred, by the way. Sorry if some were confused. XD

PS: This is the edited version. Please let me know what you think of it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Apples and Archers**

* * *

Aravis was dangerous when she was at the brink of expiring from boredom. She rang for a servant (who took one look at her mistress's face and turned pale with fright) and ordered her to bring forth any walking stick she could find. The girl returned a few moments later carrying a long wooden cane which she said she had borrowed from one of the old tenants in the castle.

Suddenly excited, Aravis quickly washed her face, slipped on the armor she used to wear before (it was rather snug-fitting now especially at the chest part), which had been her brother's, and tied her long ebony hair into a ponytail. She slipped on one boot and left the bandaged one bare; finally she grabbed the cane she borrowed and hobbled out of the room.

Many guests for her party had already arrived; she carefully slipped through the kitchen doors where only the servants saw her; as quickly as she could she headed to the court where the knights practiced archery.

"Lady Tarkheena, what in Aslan's name are you doing here?" the bewildered High King Peter asked when he saw the girl slip into the gate. The girl froze for a moment, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar before lunch, then gave him a dazzling smile.

"Your Highness, you have arrived!" she said joyfully, about to run towards the king but stopped as she felt the pain in her ankle once more.

"What has happened to your foot, my dear?" asked the king in concern, rushing towards the girl.

"She tripped over a tree root," answered a voice behind Aravis. She whipped her head and saw Cor's smirking face right at her back. She blushed when she heard a snort of suppressed laughter from the High King.

"You wouldn't let that rest, would you?" she snapped at the prince of Archenland with a fierce glare. So this was his retaliation for pulling a few strands from his golden mane! Cor only shrugged and turned to King Peter. "How are you, my friend?" Cor asked, all seriousness now.

"I'm very well, but isn't it me who is supposed to ask how you've been faring?" the High King was referring to the bruise on Cor's jaw, which Aravis had just noticed.

"Had a one-on-one with Corin, and he beat me to a pulp," Cor said without any hint of embarrassment; in fact, he rather sounded proud for his brother.

Unconsciously Aravis found herself reaching out to touch the bruise on the young prince's face. She saw Cor's eyes widen for a moment, but then she herself was surprised by her bold action.

Just as Cor was about to open his mouth to speak, Aravis thought he was going to yell out for the whole courtyard to hear that she was finally falling for his charms, and to stop him, she pinched on his bruised jaw.

"Ow!" Cor howled in pain, swatting Aravis' hand away as he clutched his injured face. "Why'd you do that, you brat?" he demanded.

"I just wanted to check if you just painted it on your face," Aravis said.

"And why would I paint a fake bruise on my face?"

Aravis pretended to think for a moment. "So you would gain my attention, since I had snubbed you the whole afternoon," she answered with an impish smile on her face.

"Hey! It was I who was snubbing you the whole afternoon, not the other way around," Cor shot back. Then suddenly a devilish smile crossed his face. "Maybe that's why you sneaked out of your room! You wanted to see me didn't you? Did you miss me so because I haven't come back to your room since you almost made me bald?"

Aravis felt heat creep up her cheeks. She couldn't think of a witty comeback because everything he said was true, except his exaggeration of snatching his hair bald.

"You two bicker like an old married couple," Peter suddenly said, and if Aravis' face could go any hotter, she would surely explode. She had forgotten that the High King was with them.

"Oh, Aravis here is just like a sister to me," Cor said casually, and the young lady inwardly cursed when she felt a knifing sensation in her heart, almost as though she was hurt by his words. She shouldn't give a whit if she was like a dog to him; she hates him for pete's sake! So why was her mind unable to accept that he thought of her as a mere sister to him?

"And I wouldn't marry this insufferable boy if he were the last man on earth," Aravis said in her most commanding voice, her nose up in the air, and the prince of Archenland was too slow to cover up the pain in his gray eyes.

The High King was about to comment on what they had said when a deafening cheer was heard from the knights who were practicing.

"Oy, Ares, you better get a bucket of water, young Thomas has just fainted," on of the men said, laughter in his voice.

Aravis quickly hobbled to the scene, and saw a boy a few years younger than her crumpled on the ground, obviously unconscious. A few inches from him lay an apple with an arrow pierced right through it.

A few moments later the man called Ares splashed a bucketful of water on the poor boy's face. He quickly came about, although his face was still looking pasty.

"What happened to you?" Aravis asked, worry etched on her face. "I—I volunteered to have an apple atop my head for Sir Dom to shoot with an arrow," the boy stammered.

"And pray tell, where is this Sir Dom?" asked the girl in fury.

"I am sir Dom of Narnia, madam," a tall dark-haired boy with bright green eyes said with a charming smile as he stepped forward.

"Sir Dominic is one of the best archers in Narnia, my lady!" one of the knights yelled in a proud voice. "Aye, and he's very available as well!" another said. Aravis paid them no heed, however.

"How dare you order a young boy for your foolish games?" Aravis said angrily, fire in her hyacinth eyes.

"Why, my lady, he volunteered for it," answered Dom. "And Thomas is nearly fourteen, not too young at all,"

"But you could have sent your arrow straight at his forehead!" she continued in the same angry tone, failing to see Cor's approving smile behind her.

Sir Dom was still looking calm as he answered the maiden's accusations. "I never miss, my lady,"

Fire blazed in Aravis' hyacinth eyes. "Oh really? Then I challenge you to a match, Tomorrow afternoon, and we'll see if what you boast of is really true," she said before she could hold a reign on her temper.

"My lady--" Sir Dom looked quite dubious.

"You can't say no, or you're not a real man at all," Aravis spat out furiously. Sir Dom finally nodded his agreement, though very reluctantly.

"I'm proud of you, Aravis, for giving that idiot what he deserves," Cor said as they walked back to the castle. He was surprised when Aravis turned to him with despair in her eyes.

"Oh, but Cor, I don't know anything about archery."

The young prince gawked at her for a moment, apparently at a loss of what to say.

"What?"

Aravis gripped Cor's arm tightly, looking quite hysterical. "I didn't know why I told him that," she said desolately. "I just lost my temper, he was so arrogant--- oh Cor, what am I going to do?"

"Goodness, Aravis…"

The girl clung to him tighter, her eyes wide with fright.

Cor felt an instinctive need to protect the girl standing beside him, a need to make her feel safe and assured. Maybe it was her limpid violet eyes, which had always had a strange power over him.

"My dear, we are going to have to ask for Queen Susan's help, and hope that by tomorrow you would be a professional at archery,"

* * *

And so they begged for Queen Susan's assistance, which wasn't a difficult task as she had agreed quickly. Then to Queen Lucy they went to ask for a drop of cordial for Aravis' swelling ankle (it had swelled due to all her walking earlier). After supper Queen Susan went to the empty court with a nervous Aravis trailing behind.

It was well past midnight when the young Tarkheena voluntarily called the training quits, since Queen Susan was looking fatigued. She had learned the basics on archery, but her skill was only on the average side.

That night she went to bed dreading the next day.

Meanwhile, while Aravis had been training with Queen Susan, Cor had chosen to take a stroll along the garden to think of a way to help Aravis on the morrow; he was walking past some rose bushes when he heard the voice of Sir Dom, who seemed to be in a deep conversation with one of his friends.

"I never dreamed things would turn out this way," said Dom in a desperate voice. "What I was planning was to court the lady, not compete against her in an archery contest,"

Cor stopped cold at what he heard. So the idiot was planning to court Aravis. His Aravis. His fists unconsciously balled tightly, wanting to punch the man in the face. Aravis was his… wait a minute. His? Now where did that come from?

Aravis was like a sister to him. Right?

* * *

A/n: There. I wanted to write more, but I've got an entrance exam tomorrow. Hope you'll have the heart to review…


	3. Unexpected Emotions

**Sweet Fire**

by astrogirl23

A/n: I still don't own Narnia, and I don't reckon I ever will.

Anyway, here's the latest from me. Enjoy!

PS: This is the edited version. Please let me know what you think of it, so I can continue writing. :)

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Emotions**

* * *

Aravis woke up from a very disturbed slumber and quickly ordered a servant to bring in her bath. After soaking in the tub to calm her jittery nerves, she slipped on one of her old gowns, a pale yellow satin one with puffed sleeves and an acceptable neckline, and pulled her hair back in a braid.

"Breakfast awaits you downstairs, my lady," her maid, Lois, said timidly through the door. "Coming," Aravis answered, taking one last look at the mirror before heading downstairs to eat with the others.

As she entered the dining hall she saw a very grumpy-looking Cor sitting across the arrogant man she had the misfortune to meet yesterday--- Sir Dom himself. He was obviously one of the king's special guests, for he was one of the few who had the opportunity to dine with the royalty.

"You look lovely today, Aravis," Queen Lucy commented, patting the empty chair beside her for the young lady to sit on. Aravis flushed and stammered a thank you as she sat down. She could feel Dominic's eyes on her but she did not make any move to acknowledge his presence.

"I believe we haven't been introduced properly yet, my fair lady," Dom said gallantly, sweeping his green-eyed gaze over her.

"She is Aravis Tarkheena, an aristocrat from Calormen," King Lune said proudly. "She has been residing here in Archenland for the past five years, since my son, the young prince Cor, had rescued her from an unfortunate marriage,"

Dom flashed her a dazzling smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady," he gave her a small courteous bow, but Aravis didn't even crack a smile. That didn't mean she failed to notice his good looks though. But still despite that, she found herself preferring blonde men with beautiful silvery eyes...

Aravis rapped her temple twice before she could continue her ridiculous thoughts.

"And dear Aravis, this dashing young man is Sir Dom from Narnia. From what I gathered, he was said to be one of the best archers and soldiers at their territory, and quite a splendid gentleman as well," King Lune patted Dom's shoulder like a proud father but still Aravis did not say a word.

"I see," she said a few moments later, sounding quite bored as she helped herself with some toast. Cor inwardly smiled at Aravis' reaction. He was glad she did not fall for Dom's charm and good looks.

After finishing her meal, Aravis stood up and excused herself, and proceeded to go to the courtyard where she can practice her archery skills. Dom hastily stood up and went to follow her.

Suddenly alarmed, Cor also rose and quietly followed the two.

"Lady Aravis," Dom called, but the girl walked on as though she had not heard a thing. "My lady, I wish to speak to you about the challenge you bestowed upon me yesterday," he said in a louder voice, and the girl finally stopped and turned to look at him.

"Why, do you intend to back out? Are that of a coward?" Aravis asked spitefully.

"No, my lady, I wish to cancel it because I do not want to fight with you. I apologize profusely for using the boy yesterday, and for acting so boorish as well," Dominic walked towards her with a pleading look in his eyes. "Please say you'll forgive me, my lady,"

Aravis sighed, then gave a nod. "I forgive you, just promise you won't do it again," she said, and Dominic reached over to take her hand. "I promise you that, my lady," he said in a caressing voice, and Cor, who was watching them from an obscured area, unconsciously touched the hilt of the sword slung on his side as white hot anger stirred within him upon watching the scene.

He wanted to cut the dastard's hands for daring to touch her. What Aravis said next made him momentarily forget his dishonorable thoughts though.

"Forgiving you doesn't mean you can touch me though," she said, yanking her hand away. "And I still wish to have a match with you this afternoon, a friendly one," with a swish of her long ebony hair, Aravis turned and walked towards the gardens.

Sir Dominic stared after her retreating form with a wistful look on his face. He really liked the young lady. But how can he make her like him back?

* * *

Cor found Aravis sitting by the fountain in the garden, her hand gently sweeping into the water as she played with the small fishes that resided there. Her hair was unbound now, leaving the long locks spread like black satin across her back.

"Aravis," he called, and the girl looked up with wide hyacinth eyes. Her eyes softened with recognition when she saw the young prince standing a few feet from her with a disarming smile on his face.

"Good morning Cor," she said, then her eyes went back to watching the fishes swim around her hand in the fountain. Her heart picked up speed when Cor went over and sat beside her, his unique male scent wafting up in the air again.

Aravis willed herself not to react.

"Have you cancelled your match with Sir Dom?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Well, he did ask for my forgiveness, so I decided to cancel it," Aravis answered. "But we will still meet in the afternoon to have a friendly match," since her eyes were still trained on the water, she did not see the look of anger on Cor's face.

"So you're friends with him now?" asked Cor, biting back the annoyance in his voice.

"Not really," Aravis replied, turning to look at him. "Although he does make me a little uncomfortable with the looks he sends in my direction," she confessed.

"Aravis, Sir Dom is planning to court you," Cor revealed, and was shocked when Aravis looked thoughtful. "You don't plan on considering him, are you?" he asked incredulously.

"So that's why King Lune was talking about him as though he was a fine stallion to be sold," Aravis mused aloud. "And I am planning to consider him… he is quite handsome after all," she meant the last comment as a jest, but Cor seemed to think otherwise.

Cor had the sudden urge to kick something.

"But he's an arrogant ass!" he exclaimed angrily, and Aravis looked quite taken aback with his reaction. "He's cocky and ill-mannered---"

"Cor," Aravis started, peering at him with questioning violet eyes. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" Cor echoed. "Why should I be jealous of a man who has a poor taste in women? He really has got to have a small brain for thinking you could be a potential partner,"

Tears quickly sprang up her eyes at his vicious words. How dare he say such cruel things to her? Cor took one look at her crushed face and knew he had spoken too harshly. Before he could apologize, she bolted up and ran away, not letting him see the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

Cor finally admitted to himself that he was indeed jealous. But does this mean he likes Aravis more than a friend? His stomach churned at the idea. Slowly rising he followed her inside the castle, and up to her room. It was locked, though.

"Aravis, I'm sorry," he said through the door. "Please open the door so I can apologize more properly,"

He received no answer.

"Aravis, please…"

But no matter how much he pleaded, the door remained locked and shut.

After two hours he finally gave up, and decided to go to his twin for advice.

"… So you like her," Corin concluded when Cor had finished telling his side of the story.

"You think I do?" Cor asked, his eyes wide. His twin rolled his eyes. "It has been quite obvious that you fancied Aravis from the moment you met her," Corin said, and Cor blanched.

"B—but that's—it's—Aravis is like a sister to me---"

"Really?" Corin cocked an eyebrow at him. "If your thoughts towards her were purely brotherly, then my thoughts towards her would be considered the saintliest of the most saintly, "

Cor looked ready to punch his twin brother.

"Fine. So I like her. What will I do now? She's mad at me, and she honestly considering that idiot Dom!"

Corin felt like he needed to give his brother a consoling pat on the shoulder. "Isn't she always mad at you?" he meant that comment as a joke, but his twin was glowering at him so he said in a more serious tone, "I think you should beg for her forgiveness and hope that she doesn't fall for the handsome young men Father had invited for Aravis' birthday bash on the morrow,"

"Father's invited more men?" Cor asked disbelievingly. "What is he planning?"

"Aravis is in a marriageable age now, and I think Father's searching for the man who could win her affections," Corin answered, inwardly cringing at the dangerous glint in his twin's eyes.

"I'll be damned if I let her marry any of those men," Cor vowed in a chilling voice.

"I'll be damned if you would not act now and just let her go," Corin said, and the two men shared a smile.

* * *

That afternoon, Aravis changed into her brother's armor once more and went down to the courtyard to meet Dom.

The knights were there when she arrived, and Dom was patiently waiting for her, a stack of arrows slung over his shoulder and a handsome bow on his hand.

"Good afternoon, my lady," he said with a warm smile, and Aravis smiled back. "I want to see how skilled you are now, sir," she said sweetly, and Dom prepared his things.

"Can you shoot that apple over there?" she asked, pointing at the farthest tree from them where a single apple was growing. Dom squinted at the apple, then turned to give Aravis a confident grin. "I think so, my lady," he replied.

He quickly placed an arrow on the string of the bow and took aim. A second later he let go of the arrow, which swished towards the apple that fell into the ground another second later with the arrow impaled right at its middle.

The knights cheered, and so did Aravis, who was genuinely amazed. "You really are brilliant!" she said, looking at him with admiring eyes. It was not the same look she would have given Cor though. Cor was different; he was the one she loved after all.

But Cor was too much of an idiot to notice.

"And now my turn," she said, willing to remove Cor's face from her mind.

"Shoot the apple in that tree, my lady!" one of the knights yelled, pointing at the tree beside the one where Dom had shot the first apple from.

"I'll try," she said to the knights, who waited with baited breath as they watched the young lady prepare her weapon. She took aim, then sent the arrow sailing towards the tree. It did not hit the apple though, but only by a hair's width.

"A nice try, my lady," Dom said in a sincere voice. "Thank you," she responded with a smile. "Can I have another go?" she asked, and Dom nodded his approval.

Aravis was just letting go of the arrow when she felt Cor's presence behind her.

She missed the tree completely, hitting instead a nearby branch.

"Aravis," he said from behind, his hand reaching to touch her arm. "We need to talk," Aravis did not turn to face him, instead saying a cold voice, "I'm busy,"

"Please," he pleaded, but Aravis remained immobile. She was aware that the knights, and Sir Dom as well, were all listening to their conversation. Finally Aravis turned to him with a flat look on her eyes. "Alright," she said.

Turning to Sir Dom she said, "I'm sorry to end our game so abruptly, but I must take care of something first," Sir Dom looked sorry she had to go, but he feigned a smile. "It's alright my lady. Perhaps we can do this again some other time,"

Aravis nodded, then left the courtyard with Cor behind her. "Aravis, we need to talk," he called out, and she whirled about to give him a withering stare. "Then talk," she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest in a formidable manner.

Cor walked a few more steps closer to her. "Aravis, I want to apologize for what I said a while ago. It was a mistake, and it's all lies. Many men would surely fight for your hand, for you are not only beautiful on the outside, but you are pure-hearted and loving on the inside,"

Aravis' hard look did not soften one bit. How could he tell her those lies with a straight face? "Is that all?" she asked. "Because if it is, I'm heading back to the courtyard, Dom and the others might still be there,"

She was about to turn away from him again, but he pulled her towards him, his gray eyes burning with anger.

"You are not going back to him," he said furiously.

"You have no say over me, Cor." Aravis said, glaring up at him.

"It is a royal order, Aravis, and if you disobey, I'll have to punish you," he hoped his voice was threatening enough.

"And what will you do to me? Send me away? Starve me? Chop my head off?"

Darn Aravis for still looking beautiful despite her outward show of ferocious rage.

Prince Cor smiled down at the livid woman in front of him.

"I'm going to kiss you."

* * *

A/n: there. Hope you liked this chappie. By the way, this is going to be a very short fic, and I'm sad to announce that the last chapter of this story will be my next installment, Aravis' birthday. Please review!


	4. Wedding Schemes

**Sweet Fire**

by astrogirl23

A/n: It's been almost four years since I started this fic, and I'm very sorry if the final chapter came a bit late. Since it's almost Christmas, this is my gift to all those have stuck with my story until the end. I love you guys. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Wedding Schemes**

* * *

_"I'm going to kiss you."_

Aravis blinked up at Cor, took in his austere features, and burst into gales of laughter.

Cor looked totally flabbergasted at her reaction to his statement; wasn't she supposed to be frightened, or something?

"Oh goodness…" Aravis wiped at a tear on her eye, still shaking with mirth. "You can't be serious, Cor. You don't even like me,"

He stared at her as though she was mad.

"I… I like you," he mumbled when she finally sobered up. Aravis' eyes widened, and her jaw dropped open.

Cor decided it was now or never, so he poured it all out in a single sentence. "I like you. I like you very much. In fact, I think I even love you already. You just exasperate me most of the time, and you can be very stubborn, but I love your kindness and wit. I don't want you to marry Dom. Please, believe me…" he took a deep breath after his last sentence, his face red.

"You…love me?" Aravis echoed, still seeming to be in a state of shock. Cor nodded shyly, his emotions swimming in his silvery eyes. "… and I'm stubborn?" she asked. "I exasperate you?" her astonishment finally wore off, replaced by irritation. "Well for your information, I think you're as stubborn as a mule too! You also exasperate me to no end, and I… I think… I think I love you too," she whispered the last statement, her cheeks turning pink.

Cor swallowed hard. It was his turn to look stunned, and his iron-grip on her arms slackened.

"Are you serious?" he asked weakly, vulnerability visible in his eyes.

Aravis rolled her eyes at him. "No, I was just jesting," she said sardonically. She turned away from him, angry that he did not trust her words enough just when she poured out her true feelings for him. She had taken two steps away when Cor had hauled her to him again, her back pressed tightly to his chest.

"I'm sorry," Cor whispered, his breath tickling her ear. "I just don't know how to react when the girl I've loved for so long tells me she loves me too,"

Aravis softened, and she leaned tentatively against him, her fingers weaving through his hand in a steady grip. "You can be such a ninny, Shasta," she murmured, slowly whirling about to face him. "You ought to learn a lesson or two on flirting from Dom," she kidded, and a scowl flitted on Cor's face.

"I have no need to learn of flirting, when I already have you," he said huskily, leaning down to touch his forehead against hers. Aravis' eyes drifted close as she savoured his warm breath fanning her face. A few more inches and their lips would be touching…

"Ahem. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Corin suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and the couple sprang apart, both scarlet-faced. "Father has been looking all over for you, Aravis. It seems that Dom has formally asked for your hand, and your opinion is highly needed in the courtroom right now," he said cheerfully, ignoring his brother's murderous look.

Aravis took off at once; the twins watched her run off, and when she was gone, Corin turned to Cor with a serious gaze. "You are going to offer for her, are you?" he barked out, showing his protectiveness towards Aravis as a sister. "If you don't, I'll knock you down,"

Cor was touched with his brother's show of affection for Aravis. "Of course I will, Corin. I love her too much to let her go," he said firmly, determination in his eyes.

"That is, if she'd have you," Corin said slyly. "Have you told her of your feelings?"

Cor nodded, a smile touching his lips. "She feels the same way about me," he confessed, and Corin clapped him on the back proudly.

"That's good news then. Let's just hope you don't end up killing each other before the wedding, dearest brother."

* * *

Aravis was panting from the exertion when she reached the courtroom, where she found King Lune and Sir Dom in a deep conversation.

"Aravis, come forth," King Lune said amiably when he caught sight of her. Dom gazed at her with the same hunger in his green eyes that she found uncomfortable, and she quickly averted her eyes from him.

"Yes, Your Highness?" she asked questioningly.

"Please, take a seat," King Lune motioned to the seat across him, the only chair beside Dom. She reluctantly did as she was told, edging as far away as she could from the green-eyed knight.

"As you can see, Dom here has discussed to me his plans of courting you, hoping to become his wife in the near future," King Lune started, looking pointedly at Aravis, a twinkle in his wizened eyes. "I have summoned you here to ask if you agree to this good knight's plan, to give him a chance to prove himself worthy to become your betrothed,"

Aravis stared at the king, at a loss of what to say. Technically, Cor had not made an offer for her; did that mean she had to accept Dom's proposal? Oh, she was so confused! Cor should have been by her side at that moment.

"Aravis? My child, are you alright?" King Lune asked, looking concerned. "You look pale all of a sudden; has the news been a surprise to you? Would you like to talk to it privately with Sir Dom?"

Aravis quickly shook her head, not wanting to be left alone with Dom. She still could not think of an answer to the king's proposal. She could not very well declare her undying love for his son and ask for his hand in marriage, could she?

She gave a start when Dom reached over and took her hand in his. "Please say yes, Aravis," he said softly, his gaze warm. "I promise to take care of you,"

"I—I—" she stammered, flushing. "I…" then she thought of a distraction. "But what about love, Sir Dom? Have you any for me?" she asked boldly, and the young knight looked uncomfortable for the first time.

"That will come in time, my lady," he answered, faltering a little.

Aravis pretended to look hurt. "Then I'm afraid I shall to turn you down, my good Sir," she said modestly. "It may not seem like it, but I am a romantic at heart,"

"As am I," Dom said, looking crushed. "If you would give me the chance, I know I can grow to love you,"

Aravis shook her head again, sadly this time. "I really am sorry but…" she paused when she saw Cor standing by the doorway, looking very resolute. His stance very much like the king he was someday going to be, he walked over to Aravis' side and offered his hand.

King Lune watched with amusement as Aravis accepted his hand and rose.

"Father," Cor began, his voice coming out strong and firm. "I would like to make an offer for Aravis," he gazed down at her with love in his silvery eyes, and she beamed, clasping his hand tighter.

"I love her and I want to make her my future queen," he announced, and Dom shot out of his own chair, his green eyes ablaze with anger.

"You sure took your sweet time telling her that—rather too convenient now that she has options other than you!" Sir Dom spat out. "I won't stand for this; I say we give the lady other choices!"

Cor looked livid; Aravis had gone pale, but King Lune merely looked entertained by the unfolding drama.

"What can you say about this, Aravis?" the king asked kindly. Aravis looked frightened, but she clung harder to Cor's hand to give her strength.

"I… I love Cor, Your Highness," she finally said after a long stretch of tense silence. Cor let out a sigh of relief, taking her in his arms. "I'd be more than happy to marry him,"

King Lune's brows raised questioningly, then he began applauding. "My congratulations then!" he said brightly.

Both Cor and Aravis were startled out of their wits when Dom leaned over to shake King Lune's hand. "Now I've done my part of the bargain, Your Highness. May I now retire to my quarters?" flashing the astounded pair a brief smile, Dom bowed to the king before leaving the room, whistling a tune under his breath.

"Father?" Cor called out, still looking confused. "What was Dom talking about?"

King Lune gave his son a gentle smile. "I thought you needed a little push in pursuing Aravis," he explained, not looking contrite for his scheming. "Sir Dom agreed to play along as an old favour his father once owed me,"

"But—but Your Highness—" Aravis began, still seeming out of it. "Cor never made any mention of his feelings toward me before, so how could you have guessed?"

"My dear child, there are some instances where words are not needed to verify how one feels—it's all in the way he shows it to you," King Lune answered, and Aravis felt her heart swoon with more love for Cor. It had been apparent to everyone except her, how much he loved her. She really could be so dense sometimes.

Queen Lucy and King Peter entered the threshold then, both looking radiantly happy. "We've heard the news," Lucy squealed excitedly, rushing over to embrace Aravis. "Congratulations! I take it would be a double celebration of your birthday and your wedding?"

The High King Peter was shaking Cor's hand enthusiastically. "Good work, my man!" he said, and they shared a grin as they jostled each other.

A very festive supper followed after that, and everyone was rejoicing at the news of the crown prince's upcoming nuptials.

Cor was quick to notice that Aravis seemed preoccupied with something in her mind while they ate; she was abnormally quiet, her hyacinth eyes drowning in thoughts he wanted to know.

He cornered her after dinner, as she was walking towards her boudoir in a rather fast pace.

"Aravis," he called out softly, his fingers closing around her upper arm. She half-turned to look at him, a panicked look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked, worry creasing his brow.

Aravis took a deep breath, opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. Then she burst into tears, making Cor more bewildered. She did not protest when he pulled her to him and cradled her in the safety of his arms, but she closed her eyes and released a shaky breath when he pressed his lips lightly on her forehead.

"My love… tell me what's wrong, and what I can do to make it right," he said softly, and more tears spilled from her eyes at the sweet-sounding endearment.

"Everything's happening too fast, Cor," she whispered, burying her face against his chest. "When Lucy mentioned the wedding, a feeling of panic came over me. I kept thinking of all the times we fought and misunderstood each other, and I wondered, what if one day you'd be tired of me and not want me anymore? Would you still make me your wife? I am a terribly flawed girl, Cor. I don't think I'm fit to be your queen. We'd be fighting all the time," she gave a low sob at that, and she clutched him tighter.

Cor tilted her face up and stared into her tear-brimmed eyes. "Listen to me. You are not the only one with the fears here, Aravis. I'm scared too, scared that you may not want me, that you might think I'm nothing but the fisherman's son Shasta and not fit to marry you. I know, we fight all the time but I think that what matters is that in the end of every argument, we always make up." Aravis opened her mouth to cut in, but Cor held up a hand to stop her. "I want you to understand, that part of loving each other involves a high amount of trust. When I tell you that I would love you no matter what, you should believe me. And I, to you. Now, do you—" he was cut off this time, when Aravis leaned up and touched lips against his, as gentle and as light as a feather.

"I love you, whether you are Shasta or Cor." She murmured, loving the feel of his smile against her lips.

"And I love you too, my strong-willed Tarkeena."

* * *

The wedding was simple but elegant, just the way Aravis liked it. Everyone she and Cor cared about attended, and there were a lot of teary hugs and long embraces between the entourage and bride and groom. Her gown fit perfectly, and she looked every inch as royal as the kings and queens that were present at the ceremony. Cor looked very handsome in his wedding garb, his glinting crown no comparison to the shine in his eyes.

But it wouldn't be a Cor and Aravis wedding if they hadn't argued once. So they did, over which side of the cake to slice first. In the end, they made up again, with sweet kisses and promises of a happy forever.

* * *

A/n: So there. Final chapter finally up! Yay! Cookies please? ;)


End file.
